


Not a Hooker

by wtfironwinter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: К Баки в клубе клеится проститутка. Или ему кажется?





	Not a Hooker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [WinterIron Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273581) by [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix). 



В клубе не протолкнуться. Люди толпятся на танцполе, в воздухе чувствуется тяжелый запах пота и сигаретного дыма, а музыка настолько громкая, что Баки напрягается сразу же, как они заходят. Он осознает, что со всей силы сжимает протез, только когда Наташа аккуратно обхватывает его пальцы своими и мягко опускает руку вниз.

— Выпьем, — она беззвучно шевелит губами, раз уж разговоры при такой музыке — это бессмысленное занятие, и по пути к бару подхватывает Клинта под руку, уверенная, что остальные последуют за ней.

Стив приобнимает Барнса за плечи, подталкивая в нужном направлении, и наклоняется ближе, спрашивая, не хочет ли он уйти. Баки отрицательно качает головой.

Всего одна ночь с друзьями, чтобы разогнать его хандру, и он пообещал им, что хотя бы попытается.

Баки знает, что все за него переживают, и у них есть на это полное право. После увольнения из армии он никак не может приспособиться к обычной жизни и ему действительно тяжело.

Когда они смогли добраться сквозь толпу до бара, Наташа уже заказала всем напитки, и Баки с благодарностью принимает стакан с водой, выпивая его за пару глотков, пока остальные неспешно тянут пиво и о чем-то разговаривают.

Если говорить честно, то все оказалось не так уж и плохо, хотя Баки периодически проверяет взглядом все доступные выходы из здания и мысленно уже построил несколько маршрутов для отступления на случай опасности. Он не может избавиться от этой привычки после возвращения, и если дома это всех раздражает, в публичном месте с таким большим количеством людей вокруг невозможно уследить за каждым, так что все может пригодиться.

Баки не выдерживает и получаса, но никто не возражает. Наташа притягивает его к себе, обнимая, Клин хлопает по спине, смотрит тепло и с пониманием.

— Звони, если что-то понадобится, и напиши обязательно, как доберешься домой, — Стив тоже его приобнимает.

Баки бы смутился, но всего на прошлой неделе он, задумавшись, забрел в какую-то заброшенную часть города, не имея ни малейшего понятия, как он туда попал и, что самое главное, как вернуться обратно, так что эта просьба была вполне обоснованна.

Баки решает ненадолго заглянуть в туалет, и, пока он стоит в очереди, нервно дергаясь, кое-что привлекает его внимание. Движение почти неуловимое, обычное рукопожатие, но Барнс успевает заметить, как записка переходит из одной руки в другую, после чего парень уходит, поддаваясь ладони, которая собственнически подталкивает его пониже спины.

Баки, очевидно, не успевает вовремя отвести взгляд, потому что в следующее мгновение мужчина, стоящий неподалеку, отрывается от стены и, облизнув губы, направляется прямо к Барнсу.

Он выглядит великолепно, у него взъерошенные волосы и медовые глаза. Парень смешно морщится, когда замечает, как румянец расползается по лицу Баки.

Не то чтобы Баки был стеснительным человеком, скорее наоборот, но у него давно никого не было и он никогда еще не спал с проституткой. В горле будто застрял комок, и одна только мысль об этом вызывала нервную дрожь.

— Привет, красавчик, — голос низкий, и не нужно иметь много извилин, чтобы понять, что с ним флиртуют.

— У меня денег нет, — выпаливает Баки без задней мысли, поддаваясь панике.

Мужчина хмурится в замешательстве, поворачивает голову, кидая взгляд на другого парня, стоящего у стены, возможно, его коллегу, а затем с понимающей ухмылкой поворачивается обратно.

— Об этом можешь не беспокоиться, детка, — он улыбается и подходит ближе, беря Баки за руку. Баки вздрагивает, хоть и не чувствует прикосновения, быстро отдергивает и сжимает протез другой рукой. Он наклоняется и прикусывает губу, не совсем уверенный, стоит ли ему остаться или бежать отсюда со всех ног.

Чужие пальцы аккуратно тянут подбородок вверх, и Баки с удивлением поднимает голову. Взгляд незнакомца становится мягче, и от этого Баки пробирает дрожь.

— Ну же, — он улыбается и слегка приобнимает Барнса за талию, — давай выйдем на воздух.

Они далеко не уходят, останавливаются в тихом углу, где людей не так много. Парень поворачивается лицом к Баки, мягко проводит по его здоровой руке вверх-вниз.

— Извини за это, — смущенно бормочет Барнс, но парень только пожимает плечами, поднимает руку выше, обхватывая шею, и лениво потирает кожу большим пальцем.

Они стоят, почти прижавшись друг к другу, и это должно быть неловко, но Баки почему-то наоборот расслабляется, тает под этим заботливым прикосновением и не имеет ничего против, когда мужчина тянется и невесомо целует его.

— Не хочешь кофе? Машина припаркована недалеко, — выдыхает он между поцелуями.

Когда они выходят, Барнс совсем не ожидает увидеть машину стоимостью, возможно, больше, чем его годовой доход, и водителя, который открывает перед ними дверь, почтительно склоняя голову.

Баки зажмуривается и глубоко вдыхает, прежде чем спросить:

— Ты ведь не тот, за кого я тебя принял, да?

Вместо того, чтобы оскорбиться, мужчина ухмыляется и тянет Баки за футболку, усаживая в машину.

— Детка, я могу стать для тебя кем угодно, если тебя привлекают вещи такого рода.

Тони поднимается, держа бокал с шампанским, готовый произносить речь, но поворачивается назад, когда его резко хватают за руку.

— Если ты расскажешь всем историю о том, как мы встретились, — шипит Баки, опасно сузив глаза, — первую брачную ночь проведешь на диване в гостиной.

— Зануда, — хмурится Тони, но не может удерживать это выражение лица дольше двух секунд. Улыбнувшись, он наклоняется и целует своего новоиспеченного супруга.


End file.
